Tessa Gray meets the institute inhabitants
by ishipwessa
Summary: Jem is long gone. Tessa decides to head over to her old friend Magnus Bane. Little does she know, shes walked into the room of all her old friends great-grandchildren. Sorry, FanFic wouldn't let me put all the characters. Comment your thoughts, IE hate, meh, okay, or great! Sorry about Tessa and Alec chemistry, it just fit.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Herondale stood waiting with a duffel bag in hand. She rang the doorbell, eager to see her friend Magnus again. She remembered when she had first met Magnus, 200 years ago. A boy who could have been her Will's twin answered the door. She gasped and hugged him. She pulled him towards her. He stood frozen rigid, unsure what to do. Her old friend Magnus Bane came up behind the boy.

"Tessa," he said, "you might want to let go of Alec Lightwood." She let go of the boy. "Oh my god? Lightwood, like Gideon and Gabriel? And Sophie? Like Will's Light-worm jokes? He looks like a Herondale. God. Its been years. I cant believe it. A Lightwood in NY." Alec glared at her.

"Wow, its been forever since I have been around shadowhunters." She said, looking at Alec's sight rune. She held up her own left hand. It had the thick black design of the sight. "Shadowhunter?" Alec asked. just then a loud blonde boy burst in.

"Thats right, and I'm the best. Herondale, Jace Herondale." He said, running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. Tessa grabbed Jace and hugged him close. "JACE HERONDALE!" Tessa heard a red haired girl scream at him. Tessa kissed Jace's cheek, she carefully ran her fingers through his golden hair.

"Clary!" Jace yelped in surprise as the red haired girl slapped him across the face. Tessa watched as a young couple walked in behind the lovers quarrel. The girl had scrolling marks all up her arms. The boy was undead.

Tessa gasped and drew a seraph blade out Jace's jacket. He kept it hidden in there. She knew that was how the Herondale boys did things. Tessa launched herself at the vampire boy, seraph blade coming down in a killing arc. The vampire boy dodged in time.

Magnus stood by the door. Laughing at Clary and Jace's lovers quarrel. Watching with old memories arising of William Herondale and Tessa Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the angry shadow hunters had stopped fighting Magnus had already watched two episodes of ANT. Isabelle came up behind him, "who the hell is she?" Izzy angrily whispered into Magnus's ear. He sighed, "an old friend." "Yeah well. Shes gorgeous, and Alec's freaking out." Izzy hissed. She grabbed Magnus by his sleeve. When he looked over his shoulder he could see why she was panicked.

Tessa had shed her thick coat, and was wearing a tight tank-top underneath. But she didn't seem to notice. She was in the middle of an enthusiastically told story. Her brown curls were bouncing about. Jace's eyes were glued to her, Clary's eyes were too. But Magnus could see anger in them. Clary's hands were tight around her pencil. And she was angrily sketching Tessa. Magnus wished Will of Jem were here to see this. She was sitting in front of her great-grandchild, with Gideon or Gabriel's great-grandkids in front of her.

Izzy tightened her grip on Magnus's shoulder when Tessa started smiling at her. She was tense all over. "Hey, Tessa." Isabelle tried out the name. Tessa smiled even more. Her bright smile lit up Jace's face. Izzy motioned for her to come over. Tessa walked uncertainly towards Izzy and Magnus. Izzy pulled aside Magnus's bedroom door. Tessa walked in, with all eyes glued on her. Izzy followed her.

As soon as Izzy shut the door, Clary instantly felt better. She was upset, why had Jace been so attracted to that girl. She was the exact opposite of Clary. She was tall, thin, petite, girly, and dark haired. She also felt guilty. That girl had done nothing to Jace to deserve her hatred, she hadn't even given him a second glance. Jace was the one who was attracted. But the way this girl talked, as if she was from another time. And she passionately talked about books, like Jace did. It actually made more sense than Clary.

Clary watched as the door opened and Tessa ran out. She had tears and mascara streaming down her cheeks. Her face was cherry red. She grabbed her wooly coat, and sprinted out of Magnus's apartment. Clary felt bad. Izzy had embarrassed Tessa. All because of Jace and Alec. Izzy stepped out a self satisfied look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa was sitting inside a cafe she had found. She was trembling, trying to hold back tears. Plenty of people were stopping to look at the pretty young girl, sitting all alone, crying. "_WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" _She wanted to scream at all the gawkers. They had no right to stop and stare at her. She was doing nothing wrong.

She felt somebodys hand on her shoulder. "Can I help you, Ma'am?" Asked a kind voice. She turned, rubbing at her puffy eyes. There was the red haired girl who had slapped her grandson. She was standing there. Looking at Tessa. "What do you want?" Tessa snapped, wiping her nose with her sleeve. The girl sat down next to Tessa. "Look, Tessa, I'm sorry. Okay. Magnus explained everything to us. We didn't know. I'm sorry." The girl put her hand on Tessa's shoulder. "I'm Clary." The girl told her. Tessa accepted the hug Clary offered. It had been a while 'since she had a friend.

"Clary." Alec ran in the cafe, breathless. "Izzy is asking for you." Clary squeezed Tessa's shoulder. "I gotta go." She said, "but Alec will with you." She got up. Tessa turned to Alec. He flushed and stuttered. Tessa smiled at him. He walked over. She pulled out a chair. He accepted it with a rusty smile, and a thank you. "Are you really half shadowhunter, half warlock?" He blurted out. He immediately started apologizing. "I am." She said with a sad smile. He scooted closer to her. "Do you wanna' go to Taki's?" He asked her, holding out his hand.

She smiled, "what's that?" She asked. He smiled. "Why, only the best cafe around." He smiled and led her out of the random cafe she picked to cry in.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy picked at Magnus's fuzzy armchair. "You made my grandma cry!" Jace yelled at her. She sighed. He was being so temperamental today. "Yes." She said without looking at him. Simon coughed. "Umm, Jace." Simon said. "What bloodsucker?" He said, picking on Simon. "Has anybody seen Alec?" Magnus asked. He was clutching a sparkly phone. "Its been 2-hours. And he hasn't answered any of my calls. "Maybe hes still with Tessa." Clary suggested hopefully. "He doesn't even like Tessa." Izzy said, annoyed. "Shut-up Izzy." Jace whined. "Its your fault hes out there. You were the one who yelled at her." Jace shot her a death glare. "Its Clarys fault. She was the one who left with Alec to find Tessa." Izzy argued.

"Leave Clary out of it." Simon yelled at them. Everyone turned to look at Simon. "I got a text from Alec a while ago. He said he was with Tessa." Jace looked at Simon. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, his voice warning. "I was going to. Before Magnus interrupted me." Simon pointed at the glittery warlock. "Oh come on!" Magnus defended himself. "Shut up." Izzy told him. "Did Alec say where?" She asked Simon. "Yeah. He said he took her to Takis." Simon checked his phone.

Izzy jumped up. "Lets go!" She said grabbing Clary by her braid. "Oww!" Clary screamed before getting tugged out the door after Izzy. Jace followed. "He said he wanted to be alone with Tessa!" Simon screamed after the rowdy group of shadowhunters. Simon shrugged and sprinted after them. Magnus stayed behind, alone in his apartment.

"I think its really nice that you took me here." Tessa told Alec. "Its my favorite place. We eat here all the time. Izzy's cooking is terrible." Alec laughed. Tessa smiled. She was having so much fun with this boy. "I still think.. this is the most fun I've had in a while." Tessa smiled. Alec took her hand in his. She brushed a stray curl out of her face. He dropped her hand and leaned away from her when Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Jace burst in through the doors. "Oh thank god. Alexander Lightwood, if you ever do that again I will personally make you eat my cooking!" Izzy screamed and threw her arms around Alec.

Jace and Clary slid into the booth next to Tessa. She smiled and put her arm over her grandson's shoulder. Izzy grabbed a menu from the passing Kali. "Hey Kali." Clary said. Kali frowned at Clary and muttered nephilim, under her breath. Jace gave one of his killer smiles to the waitress. "_Sorry,_" Alec mouthed to Tessa. She just smiled and mouthed, "_Its OK_." Back to him. "Hey Alec. Why were you here with Tessa alone?" Simon asked. "She was sad." Alec said, blushing.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!" Izzy yelled at him. "TESSA GRAY!" Jace yelled at Tessa. "Its Tessa Herondale, actually. And incase you have forgotten, young man, I am your grandmother!" She yelled back. "I am your older brother Isabelle Lightwood! I am free to do what I please!" Alec screamed at Izzy. A moment of silence passed through the entire restaurant. Everybody stopped eating to watch the feuding shadowhunters. "Excuse me. It has been lovely to meet you all, especially you Clarissa. But I know where I am not wanted." Tessa said and got up. As she started to walk out the door, Alec got up. "I must say," he addressed the group. "I know where I am not wanted also." He followed Tessa out the door.

"Did we just get burned." Simon tried to joke. "Shut-up Simon." Clary said and hung her head in her hands. "What are we going to tell Magnus?" Jace sighed. "Do you think they kissed?" Simon asked. "Shut-up you idiot, this is serious!" Clary yelled at him. "I mean, because they are making out pretty passionately now." Simon pointed towards the window. Clary, Izzy, and Jace all snapped to attention towards the window. Sure enough, Tessa and Alec were locked into each other. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other.

"Thats my grandmother." Jace said, his face squished up into his protective look. Izzy groaned, "that is so not what I wanted to think about."

**SORRY FOR BREAKING UP MALEC, ALEC AND TESSA JUST FIT**

**Your welcome for the update lovergirl**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know Iz. She's just special." Alec said to Izzy. She was standing outside his bedroom door, trying to get him to open up. "She's my grandma, of course she's special." Jace said. Alec sighed. Seeing his grandma hadn't diluted his attitude towards anything. "Jace, WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Clary screamed at him. "Sorry Clary." Alec heard Jace say. "You have to open the door eventually Alec. You'll get hungry." Simon tried to reason. "No I don't. I have a supply of candy in here from when I was 12." Alec said. Jace laughed, "Yeah. I remember that. We had a sleep over, and told Izzy she wasn't invited." "Yeah, and then I broke down the door and beat you morons senseless." Izzy said.

Alec jumped as his phone went off. He grabbed it. "Hello. Alec Lightwood." "Hey. Its Tessa. I was wondering if you wanted to go do something later?" He heard Tessa say on the other end. "Umm, sure Tessa. I'd love to. But I have two idiots blocking my door." He answered her. "Hey vampire, Izzy. You hear that? He says you two are idiots." Jace laughed. "I meant you and Izzy, Jace." Alec yelled at him. "OK. So? Do you want me to come over there and get you?" Tessa asked. "Actually," Alec said. "I'll meet you in central park." Alec said. "Bye Alec." "Bye Tessa." They both waited one second and then hung up.

"We heard you're plans!" Jace yelled from the other side of the door. "I DON'T CARE!" Alec screamed at him. He pulled open the door. SImon, Izzy, Clary, and Jace were all standing blocking him from getting outside of his room. "Have fun Alec." Clary said, and broke a gap in the circle to let Alec through. "Thanks Clary." Alec said, and timidly stepped outside the circle. "Do you want your jacket?" She asked and held out his dark blue jacket. "Yeah." He said and snatched it out of her hands. He sprinted down the stairs. Hoping to avoid any other shadow hunters.

"What was that Clary?" Jace asked, mad and curios why his girlfriend would let Alec get away at the same time. "I put a tracking rune in it." Clary said happily. Jace picked her up. "I could just kiss you, you're so smart!" He swung her around. "Guys. PDA." Izzy said. Jace laughed and kissed Clary's nose.

Tessa stood, shivering, in central park. It had been ten minutes and her butt felt frozen. She looked down at her phone. There were no calls or messages from the Lightwood boy. "What am I thinking? He's so much younger than I am." She thought out loud. She pulled a book out of her bag. "He's got 10 minutes." She said, and cracked open a tale of two city's for the seventieth time in 200 years.

"He's actually at Takis." Clary announced, watching the jacket. It was lighting up a map for everybody to watch Alec. "He's such a liar." Izzy said. "He's Alec." Clary said. "Tessa is in central park." Jace reported. "How are you so sure?" Clary asked. "Because you're not the only one who knows how to use the vampire for personal things." Jace smugly said. "What are you talking about?" Clary scooted over to Jace. "I'm talking about," Jace pointed towards his phone, "this. Its called texting, Clary. Jeesh, you thought I was the one who knew nothing about mundane culture."

She threw Izzy's pink, fluffy pillow at him. He caught it and threw it at Izzy. She wasnt paying attention and it hit her in the face. "Clary!" She yelped. Clary shot Jace a dirty look. "It wasn't me, Iz. I swear." Clary pointed to Jace. "Ask Mr. Fantastic over there." Izzy threw her book at Jace. He caught it and read the first page aloud. "His skin was streaked with white. I had lost him. Lost Simon." He stopped reading. "Is this a diary, Iz?" He smiled coyly. She screamed at him and dove for the diary. "Give it back Jace! CLARY!" She tried to get some help. Clary jumped in. "No fair!" He screamed. "Two against one!"

Izzy pulled the diary out of his hands before he got a chance to read anymore. The girls stopped fighting him. "You're like Clary. Except you write romance stories about your lame boyfriend. And Clary draws pictures of her hot boyfriend."

Clary punched him in the arm. Simon walked into Izzy's room. "Tessa is in central park. And Alec's at Takis. And I'm pretty sure Tessa is mad at Alec." Simon said. "We should go split up. I take Clary. Vampire, you take Izzy." Jace said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "No way. You and Clary will just be gushy. Besides, Alec is mad at you and me. And Tessa is mad at you and me." Iz said. "Fine." Jace huffed. "So, who goes where?" Asked Simon. "I say Clary and I go together to Tessa. She will be more likely to open up with girl talk. You and Jace go to Alec. Talk man to man." Iz told Simon. Jace snorted. "If were having a man to man talk we can't bring Simon." "Jace, just take Simon. And by the way, he is a man." Clary groaned.

**Just want to say thank you for so many views.**

**Also, please dont forget to like, follow, or comment**

**I forget one last thing, **

**I want you guys to help me say how the story should go. **

**PPS I actually do ship Malec, but Alec and Tessa are so cute together**


	6. Chapter 6

**Personal shout-out to lovergirl: Thank you for ever so faithfully reviewing, you make me smile!**

Clary and Izzy found Tessa in no time. She was sitting on a bench, nose deep in a book. Tessa hadn't realized the girls were standing there. She slammed the book closed. "Thats it." She muttered, still unaware of Clary and Izzy. "I'm so not calling him back. Wait two hours to meet a guy, and he doesn't show." Tessa threw her book into her bag. Isabelle stealthily grabbed Tessa in a position where she couldn't fight back. "Let her go Iz." I said and touched Tessa's shoulder. Tessa stood, jaw open, staring at them.

"How did you get here?" Tessa screamed at them. Clary and Izzy both took a step backwards. Tessa looked ready to rip their heads off. She saw the same passion in her eyes as Jace's eyes. But behind her dark guarded eyes Clary could see the hurt of a lost love. Clary lept on impulse and buried her head into Tessa's shoulder. Tessa stroked the back of Clary's curling flamy hair. It was such a universally motherly gesture, Clary felt herself mold into it.

Tessa reached out and grabbed an uncomfortable looking Izzy. Izzy tried to pull away, but Tessa's strong grip won out. Tessa now had both Clary and Izzy into a motherly hug. Izzy's body felt like it had never had a hug before, while Clary's remembered a mothers love. Tessa pulled Izzy in tighter. Izzy felt herself strangely accepting the motherly gesture. It was strange to Izzy. To be loved when she had done nothing phenomenal. This was the way she felt when she was with Simon. Her own mother had never been much of a hugger.

"He promised he would be here. Two hours ago." Tessa's voice quivered. "Come on Tessa. Lets go to the institute and have some girl fun." Izzy said, trying to help Tessa out. Tessa smiled her pretty smile at Izzy. "That would be lovely Isabelle." Izzy cocked her hip to one side. "It's just Iz, or Izzy. Not Isabelle." She said, and with that, walked towards the institute. Clary smiled mischievously, and followed after Izzy. Tessa sighed, "what have I done?"

Jace found Alec right where he was supposed to be. He motioned for Simon. Alec was downing another shot. "Aww, come on!" Alec slurred when he saw Jace and Simon. "Come on bloodsucker. Join me for a shot! Keep it coming Kali. I wanna forget who I am when I'm done with these." Alec yelled across the room. Kali just gave Jace a wink and poured Alec one more. Simon sighed, "whatever. Get me one too." Simon cracked and sat down. "GIVE THE BLOODY BOY A DRINK KALI!" Alec yelled. His chair teetered and threatened to fall over. Jac grabbed the back of the chair, just before Alec was about to fall.

"Thanks buddy." Alec slurred and downed the shot Kali gave him. "I'll have one too Kali." Jace told the waitress. She didn't look to pleased to be serving three boys who were probably about to be so drunk they can't stand. Kali brought back the shots. They all downed them within a second. Jace was a little surprised to see how Alec looked when he was drunk. Come to think of it, Jace had never seen Alec drunk, or drink at all.

"Man," Alec slurred to the group. "I really screwed it up with Tessa and Magnus, huh? I was gonna go to Tessa, I really was. I stopped in here to get her some food, but all I got was drunk. And Magnus, oh Magnus. I really screwed everything up didn't I?" Alec asked. Simon comforted his drunk friend. "Don't worry. The girls have Tessa. Its all fine, we were here to get you." Simon was also feeling a little tipsy. "Jace meanwhile was twirling around his shot in his fingers, he had never drank it. "Lets go." Jace said, and downed the shot.

He yanked Simon and Alec out of their chairs. They were giggling like little girls. "Jace the big bad shadowhunter is gonna get us!" Alec laughed.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise to be better!**

**Just wanna' shout-out to all my viewers: Ya'll are awesome! Dont forget, reviews make me work faster, they also put a smile on my face!**

**Kill the ducks, in Herondale we trust~ Elle**


	7. Chapter 7

Clary, unfortunately, ran right into Mayrse. "Clarissa!" Mayrse exclaimed. "Awww, you're not Jace!" Clary whined, slurring her y. Clarissa, what happened?" Mayrse asked. "Awww, its just a little vodka." Clary said, and stumbled down the hall, giggling. "ISABELLE!" Mayrse screamed. She followed Clary down the hall. When Clary walked into Izzy's room she can't say she was surprised to see Tessa and Izzy just as drunk.

Tessa pointed up at the ceiling. "Y-y-you see that white up there," she nudged Izzy. Izzy giggled and pointed up there too. "That, is the color of liquor from London. It's more god-awful than Thames, but it can get you good!" Tessa said. All three girls exploded into giggles. Mayrse just sighed and decided to go lie down in her room, and wait till their sober to punish them.

"OH THE SKY WILL BE BLUE! AND YOU GUYS WILL BE THERE TOO!" Alec and Simon screeched. Jace was about ready to kill both of them. They were singing every song from frozen. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and stood in front of the boys. "Next one of you who sings from frozen, I will personally kill." He said. Both boys shut -up. "Better." Jace sighed and rubbed his temples. "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!" Simon and Alec screeched at the same time.

Jace frowned, and said something that rhymed with 'ducking glass vole.' Alec started to fall over. Jace grabbed him, and dragged Simon along behind them. They were almost to the institute when Jace got a text from Clary.

(Clary italics, Jace bold)

_Come to the institute cutey! ;)_

**R u drunk?**

_yes_

**Y?**

_Bc ur mom has a big booze collection_

**do u want anything?**

_Yes_

**what?**

_bunches of booze pick up all u see, for me Izzy and Tessy_

**OK only bc Alec and bloodsucker r drunk 2**

_really?_

**ya**

_ily ttyl bby 3_

**mmm k ily 2**

"Hey guys, lets go to that booze store." Jace suggested. "What are you up to Herondale?" Simon asked suspiciously. "Getting booze for the girls." Alec said. Jace turned to look at him, he was scrolling through Jace's texts with Clary. "ALEC!" Jace yelled and snatched the phone from Alec. The man behind the counter looked at the teenage boys suspiciously. "Ya'll 21?" The man asked. "No," Alec giggled. He was rewarded with a slap on the head from Jace. "Double the price for under 21." The man said, and looked back down at his phone.

Jace walked up and down the shelves, grabbing whatever he could. The man looked up. "You kids sure planning on getting drunk." The man said. Simon laughed, "my girlfriend, my best friend, and Alec's girlfriend, all got drunk on Mayrse's supply. They cleared an entire cabinet full." The man looked up. He slowly shook his head.

Jace had his arms filled to the tips with vodka, whiskey, wine, and beer. The guy looked at Jace and sighed. "I remember when I could drink like that." The guy sounded wistful. "You know what. I'll give you a discount. No, its on the house." The guy said and packaged all the liquor. "You kids have fun," he winked and sent them out of the store.

**I WANT TO SAY THX TO THE LIIKE 5 PEOPLE WHO FAITHFULLY READ THIS. PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT SOME, I HAVEN'T HAD ANY. **

**REMEMBER:**

**KILL THE DUCKS, IN HERONDALE WE TRUST~ ELLE**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS SECTION IS DEDICATED TO SEPHIROTH CRESENT-VALENTINE; YOU ARE THE BEST!**

Tessa woke up to her pillow moaning. Her eyes and head hurt. In fact, all of her hurt. "I haven't had this much of a hangover since Will decided it would be fun to go to a bar." She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She felt her pillow moan again. She sat up, and then wished she hadn't. The entire living room of the institute was covered in empty beer, vodka, and other miscellaneous alcohol bottles. She groaned as she saw the golden face of her grandson leaning over her. "Bloody hell Jace. What are you doing. Are you trying to give your grandmother a heart attack?" She asked, and instantly felt stupid. Grandma, heart attack. Yeah, it was times like these when Tessa Herondale truly felt old.

Jace grinned at her. "You're up." He said and backed away from her face. "No." She retorted. "I'm a flying dancing pink camel." She squinted at his face. Everything was a fuzzy blur. She felt her pillow moan and pull her down into its arms. She watched her grandson stifle a laugh. "You think this is funny, don't you?" She hissed. He nodded. Man, Herondale boys really don't hide their sarcasm well. "Screw you, Jace." She moaned and fell back into a deep drunken sleep.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE. I AM REALLY BUSY TRYING TO MANAGE SCHOOL. I HOPE YA'LL CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE P.M. ME NEW PLOT TWISTS. ALSO LIKE, COMMENT, FOLLOW.**


End file.
